After Hogwarts: Vacation
by americangirl3489
Summary: Sequel to the other After Hogwarts stories by me. The youngest is now one and the families decided to go on the vacation sickness. But when shopping becomes more than a hobby, and unexpected thingd happen, whats a guy to do?
1. Vacation

A/N thanks guys. And thanks, Sami Potter, your right, I screwed that up.  
Both sets of twins were 5 months old, well, now they're one year and five  
months. Just add a year to the ages. And also, I'm just going to say the  
Weasleys and the Potters are added into this. Ginny is a Weasley, so...I  
don't know, it's just easier for me. Okay, here it is.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
After Hogwarts: Vacation  
  
Chapter 1: Happy Birthday  
  
"Come on, Sirius, blow out the candles," Ginny Potter cooed, trying to show  
her son how to blow out the candles. Instead of blowing like his mother  
had showed him, he stuck his finger in the single, burning candle. He  
brought his finger out of the flame with a jolt, looked at it, and let out  
a wail.  
  
The Weasleys were gathered around the Potters living room for Sirius's  
first birthday. All of the kids were early walkers, Gia and Fredra Weasley  
had been walking since they were nine months old. Of course this was a  
trait from their father and Uncle Fred. Freddy and Geo had been talking  
since the day the girls learn how to walk. This too was a genetic trait  
from the Weasley twins.  
  
I know what you're probably thinking, this is way too early for any child  
to walk or crawl. But this is the Weasley and Potter families we're  
talking about. Remember, these are wizarding children. This is, not to  
mention the harmless potion caring Uncle Fred and Uncle George had slipped  
into six little bottles, how wizards progress.  
  
"Sirius, dear!" Molly Weasley said, picking up her grandson. Ginny smiled  
at Sirius's face. He defiantly had the late Sirius Black's personality,  
unpredictable. Ginny looked across the room.  
  
Harry Potter was also smiling at his reaction. He looked into his wife's  
brown eyes. He knew they shared the same thought; this is going to be a  
fun vacation.  
  
The Weasley women had decided to take a huge family vacation the Hogsmeade  
the weekend after Sirius's birthday. The men had thought this was a  
wonderful idea at the time, they could go to all the old hangouts. But  
then they realized that there were many shops in Hogsmeade, and that women  
love to shop. This would leave the guys to watch all of the children.  
  
Harry freed it mother-in-law from his screaming son. Harry stared down at  
Sirius, remembering again how much they looked alike. Sirius calmed down  
in Harry's arms, staring back at his father's familiar, calming green eyes.  
Harry saw Sirius's eye lids get heavier. Soon they were so heavy that he  
had to close them.  
  
"Well, the birthday boy has passed out," Harry said to his family.  
  
"We should probably do something to that finger," Ginny commented.  
  
"I don't care what you do, I'm cutting the cake," Fred said, seizing the  
huge knife from Ginny's hands. The Potters had decided to do this the  
muggle way, you know, not using magic to make even pieces, blowing up the  
balloon with their mouth, and many other things that Mr. Weasley found  
fascinating. Right now he was staring at Harry's laptop longingly.  
  
"Lets put him to bed, and cast the healing spell on his finger," Ginny  
said, leading her husband upstairs.  
  
"Here you go, Sirius," Harry said, laying his son down in his crib. Ginny  
held his finger and whispered a few words.  
  
"Well, we should go back downstairs," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Harry said, taking his wife's hand and smiling at her.  
Ginny knew that this vacation would go as planned. Or, maybe.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N here it is!!!! Please review. If you haven't already read the previous  
fics prior to this, I suggest you do, because you might get confused. 


	2. The Trip to Hogsmeade

A/N I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. I started school, and then my  
great-grandma died, I'm so sorry. I finally found time to update between  
school and the funeral.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2: The Trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
A week later, the Weasleys were packed and ready to go. The problem was,  
how? And, with a family that big, this would be especially difficult.  
  
"Okay, Fred, let's go through our checklist," Katie said as the walked down  
the sidewalk to Ginny's house.  
  
"Again? Fine, ask away," Fred said.  
  
"Clothes"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Toothbrush"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Toothpaste"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Money"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Cameras"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Babies"  
  
"....."  
  
"Fred, did you forget Geo and Freddy?" Katie asked slowly. She suddenly  
stopped.  
  
"I thought you had them," was Fred's pathetic reply.  
  
*~^~*  
  
Alicia paced back and forth in front of the lavatory.  
  
"George, are you almost done?"  
  
"Not yet, Alicia dear. A face like this takes time to make beautiful,"  
George said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"George really, we're going on vacation," Alicia said, starting to lose her  
patience.  
  
"Alicia, I didn't get my beauty sleep, so now you must let me fix myself  
up," George said pathetically.  
  
"Prat," Alicia yelled. She threw a rubber gnome at the door and stomped  
downstairs to get the twins.  
  
About 15 minutes later Alicia heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
George appeared, his hair ruffled, his skin cut, and something pink colored  
all over his face.  
  
"What happened?" Alicia asked, almost dropping Gia's bottle.  
  
"Those damned muggle inventions. That one that looks like a gun but gives  
off really hot air messed up my hair, and that 'razor' hurt me?" George  
said, looking rather upset. Alicia muttered a few spells and his hair was  
back to normal and his cut was gone.  
  
"Now, what is that pink stuff?" Alicia asked examining George's face.  
  
"Oh it's that stuff in your basket in the bathroom. I thought it brought  
out the color in my eyes," George said, fluttering his eye lashes.  
  
"George, that's my blush," Alicia said, muttering yet one more spell before  
letting her husband go out in public.  
  
*~^~*  
  
"But Mione, all you're going to do is shop, and that's boring!" Ron whined.  
That's about all of Ron and Hermione's conversation.  
  
*~^~*  
  
"Okay, how are we going to get there?" Harry asked when everyone else was  
gathered in his living room.  
  
"Well, we cant apperate, the kids are to little," Alicia said.  
  
"And their still to young to floo," Katie added.  
  
"So let's drive!" Ginny said.  
  
"Let's what?" George said.  
  
"Drive, you know, like that Ford in my first year."  
  
"I know what it is, but we don't have a car," George argued.  
  
"Well, I was raised as a "muggle", so when I found out I was a wizard; I  
started saving all my muggle money so I could buy a car. I even took the  
driving test" Harry said.  
  
"Really? You didn't tell me this, mate," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, and I think this is the perfect time to use it," Harry said.  
  
It was decided. Everyone climbed into Harry's small car (Well, he did use  
some magic on it) and they drove off the Hogsmeade.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N again, I'm really sorry. 


	3. Check in for trouble

A/N I'm sooooooooo sorry I havent updated for a long time. I have no time  
at all. Please be patient with me, I'll try my hardest. My goal is  
Christmas. Please, I'm trying, really, I am.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 3: Check in for trouble.  
  
Ginny stared at the spacious hotel room she would be using for the next  
week. It consisted of three rooms. One was a small lavatory, complete  
with a bath tub and shower. This hung off of the large common room. This  
had a couch, and even a muggle invention, a television. Next was a small  
bedroom with one king sized bed, where Ginny and Harry would be sleeping.  
In the common room, there was a crib for Sirius.  
  
"Wow," Harry said, coming up behind Ginny. He slipped his arm around her  
waist and stared at the room. Sirius was snoozing in his crib. Ginny just  
hoped that this would last a while.  
  
But with four children, which are the offspring of Fred and George, you  
know that nothing will be right.  
  
Also remember, that as wizards/witches, being like their fathers,  
and.well..being like their fathers, that these four children already know  
how to talk well, and they can run down the block in 40 seconds. Yes, they  
are one, but remember that they are wizards, and so are their fathers  
(hint, hint).  
  
"Aunt Ginny, Aunt Ginny," Geo cried (making Sirius cry) and grabbing onto  
his aunt's skirt.  
  
"Mummy wants to go shopping," Freddy added, grinning a grin that Ginny  
recognized as Fred's.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll deal with Sirius," Harry said, sighing and picking up his  
son.  
  
Ginny looked down at the four children. They all had identical faces.  
They all looked like her brothers.  
  
"Okay, lets go see what Uncle Ron is going to do," Ginny said, staring into  
the faces of her nieces and nephews.  
  
"But Uncle Ron is in a bad mood," Gia complained.  
  
"He's being an arse," Freda said. Ginny laughed, knowing exactly where she  
got that word.  
  
"Well, then lets go tell him that," Ginny said, walking out the door.  
  
"Aunt Ginny, what's an 'arse'?" Geo and Gia asked at the same time.  
  
"Ask your mothers," Ginny said, grinning. She could clearly imagine what  
Katie and Alicia's reactions would be.  
  
Ginny knocked on Hermione's door, waiting for a response.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, come in," Hermione said, opening the door for Ginny and the  
children.  
  
"Kids, why don't you tell your mothers that we're going shopping," Hermione  
suggested.  
  
"Okay," the kids said, running down the hall. Hermione closed the door and  
stared at Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's time to drag Ron out shopping," Hermione groaned, walking into her  
bedroom.  
  
Ginny laughed, knowing that this would be a vacation of a lifetime.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N again, I'm really sorry. Those of you who write stories know what its  
like. Anyway, please review. 


	4. The Beginning of the Mess

A/N Okay, I really hate to do this, and it's probably against the fan fic  
rules, but I'm really sick of this. I've been reading some of your  
stories, and please, I'm not trying to be mean, but I see a lot of my work  
in your stories. Really, I'm honored, but please ask me before you use it.  
Whenever you ask, I say yes, but if you don't ask, I get mad. Please, I'm  
not trying to be mean, but.this is just something that's been getting on me  
nerves for a while. I'm sorry, just please ask before you use. So, for  
now, Anything written in here is © americangirl3489. I'm sorry.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to angelicdevil5476.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Mess.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up in her hotel bed, next to Harry, and Sirius  
snoozing in the next room. Ginny smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry's  
forehead. She jerked back. His forehead was burning up.  
  
"Harry!" she said, shaking him.  
  
"Gin, don't yell," he said, falling back asleep.  
  
Ginny got up and got ready, worried about Harry. But even more, she didn't  
want Sirius getting sick.  
  
Ginny walked over to Sirius's crib and picked him up. He stared up at her  
with his bright green eyes. His scar had pretty much faded completely.  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny said, opening it so that Hermione could come in.  
  
"We're all going shopping, are you ready?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I am, but Harry is sick. And who will take the kids. I don't want to get  
all of the kids sick," Ginny said.  
  
"And I don't want Ron getting sick. That gives him a reason not to go  
shopping," Hermione said.  
  
"Fred and George." Ginny said. "That would give them some resonsiblity."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
An hour later Fred and George found themselves nursing a sick Harry, and  
watching six toddlers.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short. I promise a longer one later. 


	5. This Is Just The Beginning

A/N wow, this wasn't too bad, for updating. Just a reminder, please, if  
you haven't read Weddings or Babies, I suggest you do. You might be  
confused. Anyway, here we go. Poor Fred and George...  
  
© americangirl3489  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 4: This Is Just The Beginning.  
  
"Maybe if we don't move, they won't see us."  
Fred and George stood in Ginny's hotel room, baffled, and quite upset.  
They looked at the six toddlers, who were sitting on the floor, staring at  
them. Their tiny eyes blinked. And blinked. And blinked. And blinked.  
  
"I can't take this!" Fred said, suddenly breaking down.  
  
"Get yourself together, man!" George said, putting a reassuring hand on  
his brother's shoulder. "We will be fine. The girls said they would be  
back at noon. That means we only have.six more hours to go." He sunk down  
on the couch.  
  
"Daddy, I want to play ball!" Fredra whined.  
  
"I want to go flying!" Gia said.  
  
"I want to run!" Freddy said, demonstrating his skill.  
  
"I want to wrestle," Geo said, talking his brother in a flying jump.  
  
"Uncle Fred, I want you to read me a story!" Sirius said.  
  
"Uncle George, I'm hungry," Robbie said.  
  
"Fred! George! I need some more water!" Harry called from the bedroom.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
***~~~XXX***~~~XXX***~~~XXX***~~~XXX***~~~XXX***~~~XXX***~~~X  
  
"I do feel guilty!" Alicia said, sipping her butterbeer. She looked at  
the pile of bags she had already collected.  
  
"Yes, but they had nothing else to do," Katie said, smiling.  
  
"I would have stayed and helped them," Ron said grumpily.  
"Ronald, I already told you, I can't have you getting sick as well. I need  
help with the baby," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, what about the twins? They might get sick!!" Ron  
retorted.  
  
"Yes, but you see, we can afford having them be sick," Alicia said.  
  
"Then we only have two kids to worry about," Katie said, laughing.  
  
The group sat in silence for about a minute, slurping their butterbeer.  
  
"Well, where next?" Ginny asked yawning.  
  
"Merlin's Magic Clothes!!!" Hermione said, with the two other girls  
excitedly gasping behind her. The two gasps didn't cover up Ron's groan.  
  
***~~~XXX***~~~XXX***~~~XXX***~~~XXX***~~~XXX***~~~XXX***~~~X  
  
"Tackle Uncle Fred! Uncle George!"  
  
Tiny screams filled the air as Fred and George found themselves covered in  
little kids. The two hadn't expected that, so when the girls tackled their  
heads, it was quite a surprise.  
  
"Grrroffffff!" George mumbled!  
  
"George," Fred said as he pried Robbie off his leg. "Do you smell that?"  
  
George sniffed. The little kids looked at each other guiltily.  
  
"Okay, who's first?" Fred asked.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N Okay there it is. I have the next chapter all planned out. That will  
be fun to write. I hope you liked this chapter. 


	6. Pool Time

A/N Yeah!! I have reviews!! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been getting bad reviews from one person about copyright, but otherwise, I think everything is okay. So, here is my well planed out chapter.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 6: Pool time  
  
"Okay, ready?" Fred asked his brother.  
  
"Ready," George said, sighing.  
  
"Okay, kids, we are going to walk down the hall--"  
  
"Quietly!" George interrupted.  
  
"Yes, quietly. And then we are going to go swimming."  
  
"Swimming?" Freddy asked.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's like a big bath tub."  
  
George threw his hand over his brother's mouth. But it was too late.  
  
"No," Fredra said.  
  
"I am not taking a bath," Gia said, determination in her eyes.  
  
"You see, it's not exactly a bath. You wear a bathing suit."  
  
At this, the toddlers walked out of that room, Fred and George, still pleading with them, had to follow.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
At the same time Fred and George were forcing the kids into their swimming suits, Ginny, Alicia, Katie, and Hermione were...forcing..Ron out of a store.  
  
"Come on, Ron, we have to get going," Hermione said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Just a second, Hermione, dear. I have to try one more outfit!" Ron said.  
  
"How did this happen?" Alicia asked, completely confused about Ron's turn around.  
  
"I have no idea." Hermione sunk down to the floor, tired.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should tell you. I'm pregnant." Hermione closed her eyes.  
  
"So am I, Fred just doesn't know it yet," Katie said.  
  
Alicia and Ginny looked at each other.  
  
"Well.that was unexpected," Ginny said.  
  
"Very," Alicia agreed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
About an hour later, Fred and George were watching the children in the pool. They seemed to be having fun.  
  
"Daddy," Gia called. "Watch me jump in!" Gia jumped into the water, her hair flowing behind her.  
  
"Uncle Fred, come play with us," Sirius asked.  
  
"Uncle George, are you sure this water is sanitary?" Robby asked. He was the only one still dry. It ended up that Ron's son was more like Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Robby, I'm sure." George started.  
  
At that moment, a couple bubbles trickled up behind Geo. "Sorry," he said.  
  
"I am not going in," Robby said. To make matters worse, Geo and Freddy grabbed Robby by the arms and pushed him in.  
  
"The germs!!! The bacteria!!!" Robby yelled.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Fred? George?" Harry called from his hotel room.  
  
Where did they go? He wondered. Al he knew was that he needed water, and fast.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N There we go! I hope you liked it. 


	7. Germs and the Return part 1

A/N Sorry about that last ending. It was supposed to mean that Harry  
needed Fred and George, but they had left without telling him and they have  
to be too many places at once. Thanks for the reviews. The reason I  
haven't been updating is because I made a website!! More info at the  
bottom.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 7: Germs and the "Return part 1".  
  
"Three more hours," George panted, throwing himself on the couch. Swimming  
had been a big hit, that had lasted quite a few hours, and the twins were  
exhausted. Now the kids were asleep. The twins could feel their eyelids  
drooping, they were getting heavier.and heavier.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
They eyelids were now wide open.  
  
"What's wrong, Gia?" George asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"We don't feel good."  
  
Fred looked at George. George looked at Fred. This was not part of the  
plan. Now looking at the kids, they did look pale.especially Freddy.  
  
That was it. Not only had Robby suffered through a day at the "Geo  
infected" pool, but he was now covered in Freddy's breakfast. And it was a  
chain reaction. Freddy...then Gia..then Robby...then Sirius..then  
Fredra... then Geo...  
  
"Nasty!" George said, shielding his eyes. "That's gross!!"  
  
"Okay..uh, everyone change into pajamas and get into bed. George, it's  
clean up time," Fred said, staring furiously at the waste on the floor.  
  
"What? They made the mess!! Make them clean it up!" George said, throwing  
a box of plastic baggies at his brother. Fred caught them and brought his  
arm back to throw it back at his brother.  
  
But then he froze. He brought down his hand and stared at the box. Then,  
an evil grin left his lips. He looked up at George evilly. George grinned  
back.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, home at last!" Ginny said, rubbing her sore feet. They were now  
outside Ginny's room, ready to go in.  
  
"It's been so peaceful! I don't want to go back to the kids!" Alicia said.  
  
Nevertheless, Hermione opened the door, and four mouths (Ron had gone back  
to his room) dropped open in shock.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N Hee Hee Hee, cliffie! I haven't done that yet. Yes, call me cruel,  
but this was fun. A fun, yet gross chapter. I'm starting to feel bad for  
Fred and George. Anyway, my website is a Harry Potter roleplaying site.  
It is linked in my profile, so please, check it out and join!! 


	8. More germs and the Return part II

A/N Well, it's been a while. I don't remember what I had planned, to be  
honest. I've been too busy with roleplaying and all. So I'll try my best  
to finish this.  
  
It was clean. The room was sparkling clean. The floors were obviously  
vacuumed (magically, of course) and were the girls just imagining it, or  
was there a hint of...laundry soap tinting the air? It seemed too surreal to  
make any sense. Not that they were complaining, of course.  
  
"Okay, where's the surprise mess?" Katie asked, eyeing Fred  
superstitiously.  
  
"Why, Katie, dear, I'm hurt! Your husband can't do something nice for you  
without being blamed for absurd reasons? Really, this does hurt," Fred  
replied, a look of mock repulse on his face.  
  
"Well...I guess not..." Katie muttered, still very taken aback at the newly  
scrubbed windows.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. I grew up with you two. There has to be something  
wrong," Ginny said, looking under pillows and behind the couch. "Where's  
the mess?"  
  
George eyed Fred, grinning away. "Well, we did think that we got the bad  
end of the deal, you see," he started. "And we decided after spending the  
day trying to please several different personalities that you needed to do  
a little work. I mean, it—"  
  
"Is hardly fair," Fred continued. "So we left a little something in each  
of the kids rooms for you. You know, as a little...memento, if you will."  
  
At this point all four girls were glued to their spot, almost petrified  
with fright. They all knew that look on their faces. It was the 'I've  
done something awfully smart and awfully clever that you are going to hate'  
look. And they never enjoyed getting it.  
  
The girls raced to their kids rooms, and as soon as the entered it, they  
knew what the surprise was. Fred and George had locked the kids into their  
rooms, not cleaned up at all. And there were several baggies, filled with  
a substance that was seemed to terrible to think of.  
  
A/N I think you know what the substance is...and I know it's really gross. I  
had a good idea before, but I forgot it. So, as requested, here's the next  
chapter. I make no promises anymore on when the next one will be up. So  
until then, enjoy this chapter! ( 


End file.
